dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Defending the Collective
Listed bug is incorrect Whoever claimed that bug exists in this quest must have confused it with "Justice Must Be Served"/"A Gift of Silence", a different pair of very similar quests involving Harrith and Tavish that do have the listed issue where you can get both rewards. You cannot claim both rewards for "Defending" and "Defying", however.Qwinn (talk) 05:21, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Wording "Nug-lovers need not apply" - can't figure out what this means. Is it important? --vom 13:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Nope. That was me being stupid when I wrote the initial article. - Pwr905 20:39, December 18, 2009 (UTC) It means people addicted to Lyrium, as lyrium comes in nuggets from Lyrium Veins. At least, t'is what i think it means.. -Grimire * Actually I think it means people who would be prone to loving nugs (the 'cute little bunny pigs Leliana is so fond of), which I think is a play on "tree-hugger." My less anecdotal definition: A good hearted, law abiding people who wouldn't harm the hair on a nugs head (if there is a strain that has hair on their heads). In other words; the kind of person who wouldn't help apostates break the law. XxSylphxx 22:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :That's incorrect, being a "good" person (tree-hugger/nug-lover/etc) doesn't have anything to do with being a rules-abiding goody-two-shoes. Hell, "tree hugger" itself kinda implies the opposite: you don't trust in the law to save the trees hence you going out to protect them yourself by chaining yourself to the trees in protest. Pwr905's quote is confusing and he even admitted to no good reason for putting it there. I'm removing it. - Trucidation (talk) 04:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Harrith Any reason I can't find Harrith in Redcliffe? I searched all around the town and castle, and inside the chantry, no dice. --User:sushigrade 02:24, 5 Dec 2009 : He should be loitering outside the windmill. Is he not there? --vom 10:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Completion after Landsmeet I'm not sure if its a PC-only glitch, but actually you can complete this quest after the Landsmeet. The endgame Redcliffe is overlapping and slightly off center of the original one on the world map. If you're careful, you can click the location underneath the other and get back to pre-Landsmeet Redcliffe before starting the final onslaught. Look carefully at the map. Quest Availability The article doesn't mention this, but I don't believe this quest is available until you've completed everything else for the Mage's Collective. Jellybug 10:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Getting this How do you actually get this mission? I've completed the game numerous times, and I've never actually been able to even get this quest. Swk3000 (talk) 13:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Conflicting quests? And what about "Defending the Collective" being available only after finishing all the other quests for the mages collective? If this ist true AND its true that "Places of Power" can only be finished after the beginning of the landsmeet (opening the elven alienage) AND its true that after the beginning of the landsmeet Templer Commander Harrith is not in Redcliffe - this would result in the fact that "Defending the Collective" will never be available. That means: ONE of these three MUST be false. Hm... i will test this... -- (talk) 21:52, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Harrith disappears after the *end* of the Landsmeet. The Alienage is accessible before the Landsmeet actually begins. Qwinn (talk) 05:11, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Availability of Quest Not sure if this is important, but I managed to receive this quest from the mages collective in Redcliffe IMMEDIATELY after defending the town. It was just one of the many that I was able to take on at that point. I am playing on PC with whatever the most recent patch is (1.04?) Because of this (I didn't realise at the time) I was able to finish it rather quickly just by walking up the hill in Redcliffe and speaking to Harrith. Anyone else seen this happen? -- (talk) 09:23, May 17, 2016 (UTC)